Talk:Javelin/ME3SP
With regards to the edit war going on Firstly, lancer its not immediately obvious. With your permission I would like to suggest a possible solution to this during the next week, (its late today and I am busy most of tomorrow). Until then can you two please agree to disagree and leave it be. toss a coin before undoing/redoing it and if it comes up tails then leave it or something.Midnightpiranha (talk) 22:00, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :I have stated repeatedly my reasons for wanting to include it: it's useful information regarding two extremely similar weapons, and it's not obvious in the least. To the average reader, knowing that the Javelin does more damage would be helpful when playing the game. Lancer, on the other hand, has given no actual argument against including the information other than his own subjective opinions, and has even gone so far as to threaten me when I pointed out how pushing his opinions on the article made no sense.--RandomGuy96 (talk) 22:05, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::And nothing you have said justifies inclusion. Things like that are not notable and not worth mentioning. Pointing out the obvious or being redundant in the notes is not what they are for. They are for describing how best to use the weapon with what it has to offer. Not hit on it because other weapon is better in someone's opinion. And for reference, you were breaking site policy, twice on the same issue. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:21, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Again, that's not obvious in the least for reasons I have stated. Nowhere, on this entire wiki, is it noted that the Javelin does more damage than the Widow, even though it does and that's a useful gameplay note to have. Having higher damage than the Widow is something that the Javelin has to offer. Other articles compare the damage of one weapon to another for the benefit of the reader, so they can get a gauge for the power of the weapon, and those pages are better for doing so, so I don't see why the Javelin should be the exception. Once again, you've given no reasons for why it shouldn't be added; "redundant" is flat-out false since it's not mentioned anywhere and "not worth mentioning" is your subjective opinion that you're trying to push on the rest of the wiki.--RandomGuy96 (talk) 22:24, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Look who is talking. Small things like that are not notable because they are just that small. The Widow and the Javelin are only slightly different and noting those very small differences are not worth noting because it is nitpicking. Putting something like that is a biased opinion because it comes down to how so people use the weapons. Anyone can see the difference in the scope by just using it. Anyone can see the slight damage difference. Anyone can clearly notice the low ammo reserve. And the delay is already noted in the article and therefore is redundant. Anyone you have put is either obvious or redundant and therefore has no need of being mentioned. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:32, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::"Anyone can see the slight damage difference". No. They can't. That's very hard to notice and this wiki doesn't note it anywhere. You keep saying its "redundant" or "unnecessary", but that's completely meaningless. There is a damage difference between two very similar weapons. It's not noted anywhere else on the wiki. It is our duty on the wiki to note the attributes of a weapon; the fact that the Javelin does more damage than the Widow is important. Yet you keep deleting any mentions of it for arbitrary reasons and/or because apparently you get to decide what's "too small" to the detriment of the average reader.--RandomGuy96 (talk) 22:35, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::No there is clearly established precedent for not nothing small things because they are just that, small. The scope difference is clearly noticeable to anyone who uses the weapon. Noting minute/very small differences between two weapons is not a note, it is nitpicking. What you keep putting in is not relevant. If you want to put in a note saying that the Javelin does more damage than any other weapon in the game, even if it is just by a little, then that is fine. But noting scope differences, and other things that are already noted is just a waste of space. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:40, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Fine then, I'll note that the Javelin is tied with the Claymore for highest damage per shot in the game, so the user can infer the higher base damage compared to the Widow.--RandomGuy96 (talk) 22:43, February 2, 2013 (UTC)